


Survive

by Layni1771



Series: Stray Kids AUs [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Backstory, Companion Piece, Friendship, Gen, Prequel, am i really that behind on posting, but also sequel, i must have written this well over a month ago, i should update these tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layni1771/pseuds/Layni1771
Summary: It was his older sister who got sick, first.





	Survive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a companion piece to Distant Dreams, which is the second part of my Stray Kids AUs series. This covers a bit of Seungmin before he met the others, and after Distant Dreams. You don't have to read it, but this would make quite a bit more sense if you did. Hope you enjoy this (frankly terrible) piece~  
> [Distant Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781640/chapters/31679157)

It was his older sister who got sick, first.

Seungeun had laid in bed with a fever. None had thought much of it, at first. Seungmin's mom forbade him from entering her room to keep him from getting sick, and he didn't want to be near her ill self, anyway. He had tests to take at school and couldn't afford to come down with whatever it was that had her sound like she was coughing her lungs out and moan in bed all day. Seungeun would forgive him for it later, anyway- He could promise to treat her to ice cream once she felt better.

So he had not been all that concerned about her illness.

He realized that had been a mistake when soon enough, his parents came down with the same sickness, and only hours after they had become bedridden, he heard banging from Seungeun's room. As Seungmin was the only one well enough to, naturally he had gone to check on her. The boy had not expected to find his sister with painfully pale skin hanging off her bones, expression dead to the world. He stumbled back when she made eye contact with him, for her eyes were hollow except for one thing- _Hunger_.

He had heard of the virus, yes. How it was slowly spreading, but had mostly been contained to South Africa and the Americas. Only a few cases had been reported in Europe and Asia. But the moment he saw Seungeun, he knew, and she lunged and he screamed.

It had been a narrow escape. Had Seungmin walked fully into the room, he would have been either eaten or turned without a doubt. As it was, he'd only stepped into the doorway and was able to slam the door closed, hearing her awful screeching behind it. Seungmin had been told what to do in a situation like that, but the teenager had never expected to actually have to block his sister's door with a chair. He sent a painful look to his parents' bedroom door, and he knew. They, too, had been infected while taking care of Seungeun, and with swollen, teary eyes he blocked their door and called the health officials.

His family's case was the third in all of South Korea. Seungmin had not waited around to learn that information, instead heading to his room and packing anything he could think he would need into a duffle bag- Food, clothes, water, all the cash in the house, and his favorite book. He knew the moment he left that house, before the officials could arrive, he would never be able to return.

Seungmin had run without looking back, and within the next three months the whole of the world had fallen into chaos.

Government was a distant memory. There was no order, no laws, no one to take care of the  _biters_  as the streets called them. When Seungmin had left, left his sister and parents to be " _dispatched_ ," as it had been called, biters were a rarity to see. He had not needed to know how to fight, only how to live another day on the streets at only sixteen. And Seungmin had managed just fine on his own until the virus mutated its latest strain and infected two thirds of the world's population. With biters openly roaming the streets, Seungmin dedicated his time to teaching himself how to use a bat to bash heads in instead of hit baseballs. He learned how to fight in hand-to-hand combat with the other  _roamers_ (As the survivors had been called) when they attempted to steal his supplies.

No longer did Seungmin think of home, his family. There were too many other things he had to concern himself with, and one of those things was Yang Jeongin, the fifteen-year-old he had stumbled upon as he cried over the remains of his younger brother. Seungmin had snuck into the empty-seeming house to see if there were any non-perishables to steal. He had not expected there to be anyone living there, even amidst all the chaos outside. But when he stepped into the living room near the back of the house, he spotted a boy with short black hair clinging onto a body. Seungmin looked over the scene with a calculating eye before speaking, his voice startling the younger teenager.

"You're lucky he only died of the illness. My sister wasn't so lucky," He spoke casually as he approached the weeping boy. Jeongin had turned around, fire burning in his eyes, but he failed to speak. Seungmin offered him a bitter smile, "You can't stay here. No one else is coming home, right? Come with me, I'll help you."

For the first few weeks, Jeongin had hardly spoken a word, only following Seungmin's instructions and introducing himself just once. Seungmin grew fond of the boy rather quickly, even if the feelings were not mutual. It was not until a biter had nearly taken his arm off that Jeongin began to open up to him. Seungmin supposed it had to do with the thought of losing the one other living being that he knew that prompted Jeongin to try and be friendly with him.

He learned that the younger's parents and older brother had gone out three and a half weeks before Seungmin stumbled upon him. They never came back, and in that time Jeongin's younger brother had fallen sick. He had refused to abandon the younger, and stayed by his side until he died the day before Seungmin arrived. Some people had better luck fighting off the virus than others- Most survivors up until that point had caught it in it's earliest stages, before it turned its victims, and could only be turned through a direct bite. Jeongin was one of those people. He also learned that Jeongin was fifteen, used to sing trot at a home for the elderly, and was painfully average in school. He always used to complain about school- Now he missed it.

Seungmin also learned that Jeongin had a close friend, Felix, who lived nearby. Before all communication had gone down, Felix had said he was living with some of his friends from a dance club, and that they had hunkered down together in an abandoned foreign goods shop. Jeongin desperately wanted to see if they were still there.

They were.

Kim Seungmin met Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin, and Lee Minho. They became important to him very quickly.

And so did Bang Chan, Kim Woojin, Hwang Jisung, and Seo Changbin when Felix insisted on checking on his fellow Australian-raised friend a month later. His group, which had started as one, moved on to two, suddenly became five, and ended up nine was more important to think about than his family. Seungmin's family was long dead and gone. He could not think about them any further- There was a new family to protect.

That line of thinking did not stop even after Lee Minho's throat was ripped out ( _Oh God his eyes met mine right then-_ ) or when Han Jisung bashed his own brains in ( _That sound won't stop replaying in my mind-_ ). Seungmin still had a family to protect, and he would give his life to ensure theirs. So he threw himself into the vicious fight against the biter assault, whipping around and slamming his bat into another softened skull. He growled low in his throat as he observed the biters who surrounded him and Changbin, eyes never leaving the creatures. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Chan and Felix were fighting their way to them from the other side, Woojin having taken Jeongin and pressing forward towards their goal.

They needed to eat. Without Minho, no one had taken up the job of keeping stock very well and they had realized far too late that they were nearly out of food. Hyunjin followed the eldest and the youngest, taking out any stray biter that got too close. But Seungmin's mind was focused on the challenge in front of him, the way Changbin's back pressed against his own as the older assessed their dire situation.  _I have to keep him alive_ , Seungmin thought as he lunged, swinging his arms with a force he had never imagined. Infected blood spattered around the scene, bits of brain coating his bat. He did not even blink at the sight of eyes leaving skulls with the force of his hits, and Changbin's knife skills were nothing to laugh at, either. The elder slid beneath unsteady legs, coming up behind the confused creatures and stabbing straight into the backs of their heads.

The biggest weak spot.

He even took a few techniques from their dearly departed Minho, knocking them to the ground and squashing their skulls beneath his boots.

Seungmin felt it was strangely fitting.

By the time Chan and Felix had fought their way to the center with them, Seungmin was exhausted. His brown hair was coated in gore, and his movements had slowed considerably- Though they had not lost their accuracy. Chan pushed Seungmin behind him, the other three forming a protective ring around him.

"No, guys-" He gasped, but Felix shook his head, expression unreadable behind the mask he wore for protection. A gun was pressed into his open hand, and Felix took the bat, giving him a nod.

"Shoot instead. Just don't hit one of us, yeah?" The Australian had the audacity to wink before launching back into action.

Seungmin did not like guns. He hated the weight of them in his hands, and the scent of the metal was nausea-inducing at the best of times. Still, he raised the gun with steady hands.

Survival. Not for his own, but for theirs, Seungmin would do anything.


End file.
